1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure actuated device for providing an electric current to fuze a weapon system through the use of a piezoelectric element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Piezoelectric elements have been used in weapon and ammunition systems for quite some time.
The Andrews et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,729 describes a device for firing an electric detonator which includes a bellows element and a ceramic piezoelectric element, both disposed within a housing. The piezoelectric element is positioned between an anvil element connected to the housing and a hammer element that is connected to one end of the bellows. When a shock wave is generated, the pressure causes the bellows to extend and through the hammer element to compress the piezoelectric element against the anvil element.
The Post et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,556 describes a pneumatic point detonating fuze in which piezoelectric elements operate in conjunction with a trigger circuit to provide a firing signal at impact.
The Rudenauer et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,556 describes a device for an electrically operable projectile in which a primer pin in the form of a firing pin is axially displaceable in the projectile, while a detonator cap near one end of the primer pin is adapted to be ignited by impact of the primer pin thereon. A spring biases the primer pin away from the detonator cap, while a propelling charge near the other end of the primer pin is electrically ignitable to drive the primer pin into impact with the detonator cap. The primer pin is latched in the projectile with the spring compressed and rotation of the projectile in flight will release the latch. When the primer pin is released, it bridges a pair of contacts and completes a circuit from a piezoelectric crystal through the propelling charge where the projectile will detonate upon impact by igniting the propelling charge and driving the primer pin into impact with the detonator cap. The detonator cap moves into registration with the primer pin in response to rotation of the projectile in flight.
The Fritz et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,844 describes an electrical firing mechanism for handguns and small caliber machine guns having a tension trigger which tightens a compression spring locating an impact member which when released strikes a piezovoltage generator. The output of the generator leads to an electrical detonator.